


The Steps You're Taking

by Katherine



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 1, Sewing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Rocket was usually to be found working on guns, bombs, or potential improvements to the ship. This generally called for all manner of metal parts and tangles of wire. This time when Gamora got near it was immediately obvious that Rocket had an entirely different project.With help, Rocket makes something for little Groot.





	The Steps You're Taking

Rocket was usually to be found working on guns, bombs, or potential improvements to the ship. This generally called for all manner of metal parts and tangles of wire. This time when Gamora got near it was immediately obvious that Rocket had an entirely different project. He was slumped in front of it, muttering while his nimble hands moved.

Gamora easily recognised the replica of little Groot's pot, and after a moment's thought identified the grainy pile next to that as a sample of soil. But the material that Rocket was manipulating was literally material, pieces of sturdy-looking fabric in an incongruous riot of colours. There were three or four spools of thread and at least one tangle of same. The only metal evident was a set of tiny sewing needles, gleaming sharp.

"He needs to stay in soil a bit longer," Rocket said without looking behind him. His nose was twitching; he had most likely recognised Gamora by scent. "Could be a lot longer. Don't know the parameters, do we." His voice was going clipped with frustration.

Gamora sat on a nearby workbench that was unusually clear. "He likes to dance," she said. They had all seen Groot moving to Quill's ever-present music. Almost all of them. Groot still tended to freeze instead of letting Drax see him swaying, for whatever unvoiced reason.

"He can dance with his roots safe. I got it all ready to make," Rocket said, sounding defensive.

Gamora moved her hand slowly, watching Rocket for silent permission, before she touched the supplies, drawn to the brightest bits of fabric. One soft piece was as green as Groot's newest growth. As green, too, as her own skin was.

"But I can't weld this stuff."

She made her suggestion quietly. "Ask Drax."

Rocket gave her one of his exaggerated looks of disbelief. Being without the dark eyebrows of many humanoid species, he tended to form expressions with his entire face, snout and whiskers moving.

*

Drax arranged himself cross-legged on the floor and sewed with all apparent ease. (Discounting the moment when he yelped and wincingly removed one of the needles from his hand. "I have sensitive fingertips.")

"Groot should have something soft," Rocket said, as if that were an answer. Neither Draw nor Gamora had asked him a question. "Not a hard thing he's stuck inside of. His feet'll hurt and he'll think about escape when he's not..."

"No one is experimenting on Groot," Drax said. Then, with a far too perceptive glance at Gamora, "Nor does he have family replacing his organic parts with cybernetics."

Drax bit off a trailing end of thread, and tidily returned the three needles he had been using simultaneously to the set. He then handed the completed sewn bag to Rocket.

"Groot will grow up comfortably here," Drax said then.

Stroking at the bag with the hand that was out of Drax's line of sight, Rocket remained silent. He grabbed a scoop that Gamora was pretty sure had started as a piece of bomb casing, and used that to put soil into the bag. That was something soft that they had made for Groot and maybe, in a way, for themselves.


End file.
